


Weddings!

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Feels, Other, Spice, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr request:"could you do the main 6's wedding reception (and the honeymoon wink wonk, if you're comfortable with nsfw)"
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana Spicy Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Weddings!

##  ** Asra **

★Has his own ideas for the reception but will gladly let you take over the whole thing if you want to plan it, he could honestly get married in you guys’ back yard with Faust as your only witness and still be the happiest magician alive.

★If he _did_ have it his way it would probably be in a clearing or the castle gardens on a starry spring night, with enchanted lights flickering and floating about, a huge table filled with delicious food and a great leaning cake (probably Selasi’s doing), and all your close friends and family laughing and telling stories. Faust is the ring bearer, of course, and Muriel’s best man.

★He wears a white suit with jewel-tone accents, and a flowy matching cape, halfway through the night someone plops a flower crown on his head and it stays there the rest of the wedding.

★As soon as he sees you walking towards him he starts crying, probably fist-pumps.

★Won’t tell you where he’s taking you for the honeymoon, not that you’re complaining, every time you ask he just smiles and gives you a kiss. You figure you’ll just go to Nopal or something but he takes you somewhere you’ve never seen before, he feels a little guilty for leaving you so often in the past, and he wants to start traveling with you. You probably also spend a lot of time at his gate.

_ ☆(NSFW)☆ _

★He’s probably so happy he can hardly stop giggling on your wedding night. Lots and lots of teasing, kisses and nibbles you all over as he lovingly traces the spots where you used to have scars before he brought you back.

★He makes you come first on his fingers and tongue, and then lovingly fucks you into the mattress. You definitely go several rounds, and cuddle up to sleep in a tangle of blankets and pillows at the end.

##  **Nadia**

♠︎ Oh boy. Remember how she was before the masquerade? Well this time she actually cares about the event. Turns into a bit o a bridezilla tbh, but that’s just because she’s nervous.

♠︎She knows she’s being irrational okay? She _knows_. But her first marriage failed so badly, and even though she’s aware that you and Lucio are not even remotely similar (she loves you, for one) she still can’t help but think about all the ways this can go wrong.

♠︎At the end, all her worries are for nothing. The wedding is at the palace, starting with the actual knot-tying ceremony happening in the beautifully decorated gardens and then moving into the castle afterwards for the celebration. Drinks and food flow freely, and everyone is mesmerized when you have your first dance, the way you move together seamlessly in your glittering gowns draws all eyes to you.

♠︎She doesn’t have to entertain guests, for once, and her eyes are glued to you the whole evening. Her whole family comes from Prakra for the wedding, and they all welcome you into the family with open arms. She tries to act annoyed and shoo her sisters away when they start crowding you, but her gigantic smile gives her away.

♠︎Portia cries her eyes out the whole time, and she whoops the loudest when you kiss at the altar.

_♤(NSFW)♤_

♠︎When the night ends you’re exhausted, and you spend some time relaxing in the tub before you leave for the Prakra in the morning, where you’ll be spending your honeymoon. You bathe each other with scented oils, and Nadia licks water droplets from your neck as you press your skin together under the water. “I think it’s time we get out of the bath” “why darling, are you getting impatient?”

♠︎You stay in a secluded beach house in Prakra, and often spend the day lazily making love to the sound of the waves outside the window. “You make such pretty sounds for me beloved, my very own siren” (Namar gives you a cheeky wink when Nasrin asks you how you’re liking your stay, you nearly choke on your spiced swordfish)

##  ** Julian **

♦︎Has been nervous since the moment you said yes, and doesn’t stop until you say I do. It gets so bad that right before the ceremony he almost paces a hole into the floor, Mazelinka has to whack him atop the head with her spoon to make him stop.

♦︎Asra delivers you to him and jokingly gives him the ‘I’m watching you’ sign, much to the guests’ amusement. But you’re looking at him so lovingly that Julian doesn’t even care.

♦︎He dips you into the kiss, and the crowd goes wild. The night is filled with laughter, music and dancing, and at one point he even joins the band, playing happily while he dances around you. You each take turns to dance with most of the guests. When the night ends you’re glowing with happiness, but you look so tired that Julian swoops in to carry you home.

♦︎Steals kisses all throughout the night. People you didn’t even know he knew approach to pat him on the back or shake his hand in congratulations. Nearly starts crying again when Portia calls you sister.

♦︎Probably gets a little tipsy tbh, but the way he shows you off so sincerely to anyone in a six foot radius is endearing as heck.

_ ♢(NSFW)♢ _

♦︎Nadia approaches you the day before the wedding with your gift, when you ask her why give it to you beforehand she just winks. It’s lingerie, of course. Black lace and intricately woven. As soon as Julian sees you he launches himself at you, doesn’t matter if it’s your first time or not, dude looks like he’s about to pop a blood vessel.

♦︎Spends the honeymoon embodying a sappy pile of goo. Melts into your arms as soon as you call him Ilya, and when you whisper ’my husband’ into his ear he makes a noise like he’s wounded. You travel to many places, but his favorite is when you’re out in open sea and he can be as loud as he wants. ~~The kinky bastard~~.

##  ** Muriel **

♣︎The ceremony happens in the forest, in a clearing surrounded by large trees. Asra helps you decorate with magic garlands and light-catching crystals. Only your closest friends are invited. Before the wedding him and Asra sit down and have a long talk, he won’t tell you what they said, but by the end they’re both crying.

♣︎Muriel looks dashing in a black outfit complete with a dark bearskin cape, Portia has braided his hair and adorned it with golden clasps. You tuck a small bundle of forget-me-nots from your bouquet behind his ear, and he gives you a kiss in return.

♣︎He stays glued to your side during the whole thing, and despite the fact that you’re getting married he still flushes down to his chest every time someone reminds him. He keeps kissing your hand (He does things for you, even days after. Buys you pumpkin bread and picks flowers for you and cooks your favorite food. ‘To celebrate’ he says. He’s just so happy)

♣︎I think this is the moment he realizes he finally has a family, looking at all of your friends in the clearing. So I think it’s a very emotional day for him. He brushes one of the flower petals from your hair, from when Julian had sprinkled them atop your head, your eyes are sparkling with laughter and his are sparkling with tears. “I love you, so much” “Oh Muriel, I love you too”

♣︎When you hold Innana’s front paws up to have a dance with her he has to lean against a tree or risk falling on his ass from cuteness.

_ ♧(NSFW)♧ _

♣︎He spends an outrageously long time preparing you for him, partly because he’s afraid he’ll hurt you, but also because his heart is about to burst, and seeing you come undone underneath him again and again makes him feel like he’s soaring. When he finally pushes into you you’re so desperate for it he slides right in, and he almost passes the fuck out at the noise you make.

♣︎You probably don’t go very far for your honeymoon, if at all. Mostly you spend it snuggling in the outdoor sun next to a stream, listening to the birds and the water’s bubbling laughter. Either that or cooped up indoors with you riding him into oblivion *shrug* No matter how many times you do it he’s always surprised by how good it is.

##  ** Portia **

♥︎Is a giddy mess, has an immense amount of fun planning everything with you. Nadia lends you the garden, of course, and the palace staff all love Portia so much that they all help with the decorating.

♥︎Pepi is ring bearer, although she completely ignores her duties and lays on the cushion instead. When it’s time to get the rings you have to reach under her, and she rolls over happily for belly rubs. The guests all think this is adorable.

♥︎Laughter can be heard all throughout the castle, especially Portia’s, she spends the night being swoop-hugged by Nahara and Julian and literally almost everyone she knows. She feeds you cake and paints a streak of frosting on your cheek, giggling at you before licking it off.

♥︎She spends days beforehand making her own dress, and doesn’t let you see it until the wedding day. She’s immensely amused and endlessly flattered when you see her and immediately mime wobbly knees and dramatic fainting.

♥︎Gives you a firm kiss on the mouth at the altar, and then immediately proceeds to plant quick pecks all over your face. Probably sneaks you into a secluded place to make out at some point “Portia, it’s our wedding” “shh, it’ll be fun”

_ ♡(NSFW)♡ _

♥︎Teases you all through the night. It triples when you finally get to her cottage “Oh, is someone shy?” “I’ll show you shy, you menace” shrieks with laughter when you tackle her into the bed. Isn’t laughing when you nibble at her neck.

♥︎She. Is. Soft! Melts in your hands when you knead at her breasts and hips. Glows with a dusky blush when you kiss her thighs and call her ‘my wife’ (you guys probably have wild, giggly, panties-on-the-ceiling and bra-on-the-bedside-lamp sex)

##  ** Lucio **

▲It is not a quiet affair.

▲All of Vesuvia in invited, the palace is decorated grandly and the best musicians and cooks are hired. He probably has the ‘wedding ring’ engraved into his metal hand.

▲As much as he makes a show of parading around and showing you off, he doesn’t really care about the guests’ opinion on you as a couple. For once he’s more worried about making sure he’s the best husband ever in your eyes, starting right this second. (Still calls you ‘My Wife’ very loudly at any given opportunity)

▲Every time he looks at you and you look back with all that love in your eyes he feels like he’s going to spontaneously combust. ~~lmao I’m so sorry~~ Gets kinda jealous when you dance with the other guests, and swoops back in as soon as he can without ruffling feathers.

▲After everything that happened, most of your friends have forgiven him (Asra’s still having a hard time, but even he can see how much you love each other) Lucio kisses Nadia’s hand with dewy eyes when she gives you her blessing, and for the rest of the night he seems so much lighter.

_ △(NSFW)△ _

▲Will take off the metal arm when you’re getting into bed (unless you want him to leave it on *eyebrow dance*) Calls you ‘my countess’ so reverently that your breath stutters in your lungs. Practices restraint for once in his life and takes his time memorizing every curve of your body, forming a mental map of the places that make you gasp and moan.

▲”Lucio, my husband, love of my life. Oh darling you make me feel so good” “Say that again my dove. Please, tell me how much you like it” Probably takes it upon himself to make you moan as loud as he possibly can. That’s right Vesuvia, the count can make his love scream. You visit the summer palace for your honeymoon, and spend your time there lounging luxuriously and christening every possible flat surface.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
